brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Armoogeddon, Part 2
Armoogeddon, Part 2 was released on 8-31-2016. Plot Synopsis Woody is now on the run from Future Steve, who is determined to kill him as the earth will be taken over by cows should the events caused by Woody back in the series' finale episode actually happen. What Happens in the Comic Book Woody, Malloy, Bobby, BoDean and Future Bobby all grouped together start running from Future Steve and Future Possumcods steals a hearse by threatening the driver at gunpoint. While they are on a hearse to escape, they throw the corpse of a deceased woman (who was the elderly woman Denzel had met in the bar back in Season 2's My Way or the Highway) at the many cars following them, cause obviously those cars were all following the hearse to a funeral. Future Steve nabs an Uber, but he rather gets a Chinaman pulling on a rickshaw instead of a more convenient Uber vehicle. Future Steve fires away T-shirts at Woody, causing mayhem in the city thanks to Possumcods' reckless driving and the police intervene by setting up a spike strip after Woody and Possumcods' hearse passes through and before Future Steve's Uber could, which makes the Chinaman crash after he steps on the spike strip. Woody, Malloy, Bobby, Bodean and Future Bobby all hide out in a motel, much to Woody's dismay as he can't stand watching Possumcods and Future Possumcods giving each other hand jobs. As Malloy asks Future Possumcods if he'll have a bright future because Malloy is excited about becoming a dictator, the latter answers that Malloy will die just like everybody else, which reasonably makes Malloy concerned for his life. Future Steve meanwhile is lamenting the fact he failed to get Woody, his T-shirt cannon is broken, and that the cows will take over soon, but then he gets a phone call.... Back to the year 6 in Bethlehem, Denzel is raising Jesus as his son, but as a selfish, lazy, abusive father wanting only Jesus's powers for money. Jesus was at first delicate and gentle, since it was his destiny to become a religious deity known for compassion and kindness. However, thanks to Denzel's abhorrent parenting, over the years Jesus has become an asshole, bullying people for fun, committing violent crimes and no longer willing to listen to Denzel anymore. At age 16, which is the year 16, Jesus decides he wants to move out and as he is packing his things, he finds the book Denzel packed with him (from the 1st comic) that shows what was supposed to happen. Jesus starts reading it and gets heartbroken since he realizes that Denzel has lied to him his whole life so that Jesus's life doesn't occur as intended, and yells at Denzel for being a liar and not being his real father. Denzel admits he lied to exploit Jesus's powers, but also admits that he lied to keep Jesus happy by not telling him he's Jewish, since he loved pork chops so much. Jesus then claims he must allow the Crucifixion to happen, shocking Denzel who pleads to Jesus not to commit suicide, claiming he truly loves him, but Jesus refuses to listen because he never wants to see Denzel again and storms off by crashing through the ceiling and flying away. Denzel is left heartbroken. Now forward into (or ironically, back to) 2015, BoDean won't stop talking for 3 hours about his past and Bobby and Future Bobby are 69-ing each other, and Woody can't stand it anymore, but then Future Steve shows up to put him out of his misery. Woody of course doesn't want to die and asks how did Future Steve know where to find him, and Malloy apologetically admits to having called Future Steve and then provides Steve with a rifle because he's fearing for his own life that if Woody lives, then he (Malloy) will get killed by cows (also, he can't stand watching Bobby and Future Bobby's dueling tug-jobs anymore). Steve then tries to pick up the shotgun with his skill crane hand replacement, which fails over and over as the 4 other men watch with anger and boredom. Malloy irritated by this just hands him the shotgun already, and then Steve, pointing Malloy's rifle at Woody, opens fire. Please proceed to this page to find out what happens next. Trivia * BoDean re-mentions having a nitrate allergy. He already mentioned it back in "Trailer Park". * Unlike the cover for this comic, Jesus Christ is not depicted as a Caucasian man on the pages, being more tinted to brown skin having originated in the Middle East. * If this comic book counted as an episode, it would be the first episode where Connie and Ethel are entirely absent. Category:Armoogeddon Category:Comic Books Category:Episodes focusing on Denzel Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes about religion Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy